Bubba
Bubba is a mean tow truck. Bio Some cars are born bad, and Bubba is part of the lot. Not very intelligent, he collects defects. For him, every day is a demolition company which he is the prime contractor. Its small size does not matter: it has enough for everyone in malignancy receive him. The residents of Radiator Springs often have hoped that the fate cards and distributes a lesson Bubba deserved. They do not have to wait long, but that's another story ... Bubba is a big orange tow truck that came all the way down to Radiator Springs with his fellows Tater and Tater Jr. to race in the towing racing at the Rustbucket stadium. He has a bully attitude and he's not a good loser, as he loses the towing racing series to Mater. He says he will come back to take revenge, even if it's the last thing he does. Hoodwinked In Hoodwinked, Bubba first appeared when Mater, Judd, Buford and Cletus found Mater's hood. He took Mater's hood. He and his friend were playing with it. Mater and his cousins went after them trying to get it back. Finally, Bubba and his friend got bored of the game, so they tossed it in a tree, but luckily, Red got it down with his hose. He later appears when Mater and his cousins head back to town where he challenges Mater to a race, and the loser will buy the winner a tank of gas. Then Mater had an idea. He decided that they should race backwards, because he knew that Bubba can't race backwards. The race track went down Main Street, around the statue of Stanley twice, then back down Main Street to the finish line. Bubba started out in the lead, but he lost control when he went around the statue of Stanley. Mater passed him, and won the race. Cars: Race-O-Rama In Cars: Race-O-Rama, Bubba first appears in the cut-scene for Smash Up 1, where he introduces himself and his friends, Tater and Tater Jr., to Mater. He tells him that they agreed to race in the Rustbucket Stadium for the towing rights to Radiator Springs a long time ago. He later appears in the cut-scene for Smash Up 2, where he scares Mater, and Mater says that the only thing that scares him is the Ghostlight. Then Bubba was about to say something, but then Mater interrupted saying that his name rhymes with Tater. Then Mater, Tater, and Tater Jr. went to find more things that rhyme with their names. Then Bubba said "Those 3 couldn't spell I.Q. if I started from the I." He later appears racing in Bubba's Bucket Bash and in the end-scene, where he gets so angry about losing. He even got angry at Tater and Tater Jr., because they had fun, but they lost. They thought that because they made a new friend, and their new friend won, and since their names rhyme, they think that they also won. Then Bubba drove away saying to Mater that he'll get revenge. Livery Bubba is painted orange, and has a gray tow hook. Appearances Video Games *Cars: Race-O-Rama Books *Hoodwinked *Tow Truck Trouble Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast Trivia *Bubba's name means brother. *Bubba, Tater, and Tater Jr. are the only 3 characters in ''Cars: Race-O-Rama ''not to meet Lightning McQueen. Gallery Bubba.jpg CarsRaceORama23.jpg|Bubba racing in Ornament Valley in Cars: Race-O-Rama. 00000466 1.png vlcsnap-2012-09-01-04h24m06s1.png vlcsnap-2012-09-01-04h26m55s159.png vlcsnap-2012-09-01-04h31m43s229.png vlcsnap-2012-09-01-04h31m52s68.png Bubba-Pro.jpg|Diecast pl:Bubba pt-br:Bubba Category:Americans Category:Trucks, buses Category:Antagonists Category:Rustbucket Racers Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Characters